DC: 2012-03-03 - Like Seeing A Ghost
St. Roch, Louisiana. This is the latest place Kendra's come to in order to visit colleges and universities and from the moment she set foot in the city things just felt...strange. Yes, very strange. Be it a building here, a landmark there, knowing a shortcut to get from one part of the downtown area to another, there's been an odd familiarity she's struggled to place. More dreams come to life? Unsettling, especially when passing the Stonechat Museum. After a po'boy she went to St. Roch University to walk the campus, check out the student center and more, a light long-sleeved shirt in red going along with jeans and sneakers. Idle chatter followed as she asked a few students how they liked the place, hinting at thinking of transferring. Dr. Shiera Hall has just finished her class. A number of new students are coming out, talking about the history class or what they plan to do with the weekend. It was a class on Egyptian mystics, dealing with theories (as not all are openly accepted) of the Black Adam family, the Hawks in the pyramid discovered by Carter in a previous life, their religious worshipping and rituals, and much more. Coming out last from the building is Dr. Hall herself, wearing her classy, but conservative clothes that are off-set by the large, circular earrings. Her wedding ring is also made of Nth metal, not that many would recognize that. The woman smiles brightly, and appears friendly as she speaks to a student about some questions they had in the class lecture. As a class lets out and some students make their way on to the next or other business if they have free time, Kendra finishes her conversation with a couple more people and turns toward the building in question. She finishes it abruptly, in fact, because something strange has caught her attention but she can't see what the reason is just yet. One of the students waves a hand at her and she blinks, shaking her head. "What?" Shiera is still talking to the student from her class, nodding as the student asks something and she responds. Has she recognized Kendra? Not really. It's like living a life and looking at a mirror through it. Then suddenly, the mirror is the real thing, and you are outside of yourself. It would be a strange sense of deja-vu likely, but not immediate recognition in either case. Still, what will happen when the two finally cross paths? When told she looked like she was off in another world for a moment, Kendra shakes it off and murmurs something that sounds a lot like, "Whatever. Was not." Huff. "Just distracted." All the same, she takes steps away from the others as she squints back in the direction she'd been looking. She's taller than Shiera, that much is clear. Then she feels goosebumps, rubbing a forearm quickly as she looks down with a grimace. The conversation appears to have finally finished, and Shiera steps away from the student and starts to carry her leather tote brief case along her shoulder rather than just within her hand. She is heading toward Kendra since she is standing on the sidewalk. Shiera smiles politely, but with warmth, "Hello," as if sensing your stare. Though her hazel eyes blink and she looks a little confused for a few moments. Enough that she suddenly halts as she almost reaches you in the middle of the side-walk. "Do I know you young lady?" Kendra's eyes slowly move back up when Shiera comes into view. There's a moment where a breath is caught, a flash of recognition that then feels misplaced before she's addressed. Briefly, eye contact is made but she can't keep it. "No..why should you?" she asks, a little on the blunt side as she frowns. "I've never seen you before." Yet in ways she knows she has. Shiera smiles softly, "Sorry, perhaps you just remind me of someone." That girl is dead, but the deja-vu is very distrubing. "Are you having a nice day miss?" Her tone is educated and polite, and there is a gentleness to it that lacks judgment right now. Then again, she isn't losing her temper or in Hawkgirl persona. Kendra reaches up to rub the back of her neck, that spot possibly feeling tingly. "Good enough. Been checking out some places because I was thinking of transferring," she says, though her tone and body language is evasive, awkward. She looks exactly like someone from the past, then the building the instructor exited gets more of her attention again. Sheira turns to look as well, "We have a wonderful history facility, especially with local lore and Egyptian." She turns back to you to smile. "My husband sometimes guest speaks here as well, though I work here part-time. You should definately stop at the St. Roch Musuem of History, it has a lot to offer, especially if you are fascianted with historical armors and weapons. Though I suppose I should ask what you are studying." Shiera's gut feels funny and tight, and she doesn't know if she should grab you and drag you to the back of a building and make you answer her questions, or let things lie for now. Green eyes flicker toward the shorter redhead at the mention of Egyptian history, Kendra chewing at her lower lip gently. Perhaps it has to do with the mention of her husband as well. Stupid dreams! "I think I've been there," she murmurs, though it couldn't have been today. There hasn't been enough time. As she realizes that as well she shakes her head. "No, I couldn't have been." A beat later she adds, "Mostly film study and some history." Sheira's eyes narrow slightly, and there is a shift in her demeanor. Something more...powerful. But it quickly fades as she smiles again. She then offers her hand, "Well, perhaps there is a reason. My name is Dr. Shiera Hall, I specialize in Egyptian history." She has stepped closer to you, to offer her hand. "I..knew that," Kendra answers, brows knitting together again as if she isn't sure how she figured that out. It's as bothersome as the rest of this encounter. After a moment's hesitation she takes the hand and shakes, her grip firm but brief. "I'm Kendra," she answers, attention shifting toward the ring on the woman's left hand. And Sheira's stomach truly drops. Her hand jerks and it's almost as if she is about to go for your throat, her expression /very/ dangerous. But it quickly fades. No...she needs to bid her time. No wonder! Someone to play with her emotions. Hath-Set, would he risk such a public place? "We will meet later," and it is a cold promise with a hard gaze and then she starts to walk away with a determined stride. As if reacting somehow, Kendra lets go and ducks back in a momentary defensive posture, though she lacks any of the things she's used to fighting with. A reaction to Shiera's own? Her expression turns as guarded as her stance, then it's gone a moment later as she looks after Shiera with a flash of surprise. She felt..something. But what? There's silence on her part at the promise, turning to stare after the woman before she whispers under her breath, "Shiera..Nth Metal." Then a series of blinks. "No.." Swiftly, she heads in the opposite direction and away from the campus, fast as she can without running.